A love story that you can get your teeth into
by AliciaJune
Summary: A human girl called zoey finds herself in love with dante.. he isnt human but will that change the way she feels about him? Read on to find out..


Love with a Bite...

Zoey's Pov

Zoey opened her eyes sleepily to the sound of the birds cheerfully chirping outside, the sun streamed through her windows. "Why can't i stay in bed till about 11am? Why do i always wake up at 9am" She groaned to herself as she sat up in her bed and stretched. Zoey stood up and went to her full lenght mirror and groaned again "Great my hair looks like a birds nest and i look dirty!". Zoey has long wavy blonde hair and bright green eyes, she has a slim figure and is about 5ft 6". She walked sleepily to her bathroom and put the shower on. Zoey gathered her towel and shampoo etc and undressed herself and stepped into the shower and washed her hair and body.  
>She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her room where she dried herself and changed into a david and goliath t-shirt that had peanut butter and jelly on, a pair of blue jeans and blue converse sneakers. Zoey then carefully brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail and put some make up on. She then grabbed her bag and jogged down the stairs and got herself a nutrigrain bar and went out of her house and locked the door.<p>

Her phone started ringing as soon as she started walking down her path. "Heyy Bex" She said cheerfully to her best friend. "Hiya zo, ummm are you still meeting me today?" Bex asked. "Yeah, listen i gotta go as i am walking to the bus stop now.. I will meet you in the mall in like twenty minutes okay ?" She said speed walking to the bus stop. "Oh okay.. see ya in a bit hun" Bex said before putting the phone down on Zoey. When Zoey finally got to the bus stop she dug into her bag until she found her bus pas and sighed in relief as she saw the bus driving down her street until it stopped next to her. She got onto the bus and payed the driver, and she went to a seat and sat down. Zoey then got out her ipod and listened to her music. The bus journey there was short and she was finally at the mall. She then thanked the driver and got off the bus.

Zoey then looked around for Bex. She couldnt see her at all that was until she felt someone poking her shoulder. She turned around hesitently and saw Bex stood there smiling. Bex is the same height as Zoey but she has Brown hair, lovely capachino coloured skin with big brown eyes. Zoey hugged her friend "Gawd i thought you wasnt coming then" She said smiling. "Well lets not stay here chatting all day as it'll get dark soon and i really wanna buy those converse that i saw" She said tugging at Zoeys arm. " Okay okay keep your wig on!" Zoey joked as they walked together into the Meadowside Shopping centre. The time soon flew past as the girls shopped and ate dinner at Mcdonalds. "Gosh i am loaded with bags" Bex said laughing at the seven bags she had in her hands. "Uhh Bex i think we have to go now anyway.. Its like 7.00 and the buses stop in a bit.." Zoey said. *Aww crap i forgot about that, okay lets go now" Bex said walking towards the bus stop with Zoey. " Uhh ya know i have to take a different bus as your goes near your street and i dont really want to walk in the dark" Bex said embaressed. "Oh its okay hun.. i will ring u when i get home okay" She said giving her a hug before she stepped onto the bus.

When the bus stopped at her street Zoey got off started walking, then she heard drunken men nearby on the road that she walks home on. She couldnt have gone anywhere else except from through the woods which goes onto her street as well. She quickly walked into the woods when she heard the voices get louder. Zoey began to panic, it was dark and scary at this time of night and she has always hated forests. Zoey walked through the forest taking glances over her shoulder for any signs of the men but she couldnt see them. Zoey then walked into something, she looked up and saw a man staring at her. "Hello there darling" He slurred at her smiling a drunken smile. "Uhh excuse me please i have to go" She said hurredly as she tried to edge around him but there was more men behind him. Zoey gulped she didnt notice them at first. "Ah ah there sweetheart, now come over here and tell us about yourself" he grabbed her and Zoey struggled against his grasp digging into her shoulders. All of the other men surrounded her, Zoey began to cry. She was going to get hurt and there was no one around at this time.

One of the other men punched her in her stomach and eye, Zoey screamed in pain as she fell onto the ground. Another man kicked her until he was satisfied. Zoey was in pain, she couldnt breath at all. But that was until she heard a rustle in the bushes. Something jumped out and fighted with the drunken men, it was so fast if Zoey wouldve blinked she would have missed it. She was slipping out of consciousness. She heard the men scream in pain as they got hit. Then all went silent. She felt someone pick her up, she gasped in pain, her whole body ached. The person layed her on a bench carefully.

Zoey opened her eyes slowly and saw a figure before her. "Who.. who are you?" She stuttered. The person stood in the lamplight and it was a man about 19. He was about 6ft and had black hair that was straight and was just below his ear. His eyes were a startling blue that flashed. He looked at her with concern "Are you alright?" He rushed to her side and checked her. "Uhhh... Not really. What happened to those men?" Zoey asked wincing at the pain that shot through her jaw. "They are all taken care of, dont worry" he said persistently. "Who are you?" She asked. Zoey waited for a answer then he finally answered, "I am Dante, and you?". Zoey sat up and looked at him confused and she tried to get up but the pain in her stomach hit her hard, she staggered and Dante caught her. "I am Zoey" She said gazing into his icy depts. Dante blushed as he placed her gently on the bench and sat next to her looking at her the whole time. "How come i havent seen you around here before?" Zoey asked avoiding his gaze. "Oh i have just moved here from New york" he said looking around the park.

Zoey stood up and brushed the gravel of her clothes and looked at Dante "Hey thanks, you basically saved my life and i owe you big time, so uhh here is my number and i will get in touch with you and we could have a coffee or something" Zoey said as she took out a piece of paper from her bag and scribbled her number on it and passed it to Dante. "I'll see you around i guess" Zoey smiled as she started to walk away but he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Woah you dont expect me to let you walk all by yourself after what just happened do you?" He asked her knowing that he was right. " Not really" She blushed at his matureness and wondered if he would even bother see her again. They both walked silently to Zoeys door, she then turned round to Dante and said "Thanks Dante, see you soon". Dante reached out his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Goodbye, i will be in touch. Good night" He stepped back and smiled at her then turned around and walked down the street. Zoey still felt the touch of his fingers on her face. She unlocked the door and locked it behind her and went upstairs to get changed into her pj's. As she changed she looked into the mirror and her eyes widened in shock. A purple bruise was spreading on her stomach and all on her arms and legs. Also she had a black eye coming on. Zoey turned off her light and climbed into her bed where she fell asleep dreaming about Dante...

Dantes Pov

Dante couldnt stop thinking about what happened last night, also that girl.. Zoey. He paced back and forth in his living room, thinking of the way she looked at him. Dante reached into his pocket and took out the crumbled piece of paper that held her number. He brought it to his face and inhaled deeply, smelling her scent. Dante took out his phone and typed the number in and typed her a message "You okay? D" he paused before sending wondering what she would say if she knew what he was. A burning feeling struck his throat, he had to feed, Dante took his bag and packed it with essentials and opened his door and went out into the pitch black to hunt. It wasnt long until dante reached the forest, he sniffed around for a scent off an animal to feed off. He walked through the forest and stopped as he heard rustling coming from his left, slowly he walked towards the sound and pounced and striked before the animal could get away. Dante had caught a rabbit and he brought it to his mouth to feed. After he had finished he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and got his bagpack and set off back finally got home just after 1am, he dropped his bagpack at the foot of the stairs as he locked the door and trudged upstairs to his bedroom. He then changed out of the mucky clothes he was wearing now into pj bottoms and a top, he then slipped under the covers and layed there replaying the scene that happened today until he fell asleep.


End file.
